Prototype Mafia
by SelfcreatedCharacter
Summary: "We will disappear! That was our role from the beginning!" She screamed. "Cifra, that's her...name, Cifra." Golden eyes stared. "We, Vendicare, sentence you to death." Chains rattled. "The frozen time has begun to move. You shouldn't have made that deal with Vendicare." Silver eyes flicked. "The Infamous Scientist responsible for the Killing Doll Project, Basilio and Celestino!"
1. Prologue

_**PROLOGUE**_

**Location: Underground Society, Italy**

Vendicare. The Law Keepers of the Mafia. These men decide the Mafia; they have judged and overlooked millions of affairs. They were dressed in Victorian clothing and had gauze wrapped over their faces, giving a mysterious feeling to who they were. The three are to decide another impediment to the Mafia. In front of them, a case where seven rings and seven matching boxes lay in the formation of the rainbow. Across from them, three of the most notorious scientist stood.

The meeting between two of the seven vital factions of the Mafia revolved around weapons. The very ability that was kept in silence, Dying Will Flames. These accessories can forcefully drag the Flames out. The benefit of such equipment was that it would become the truth for what most of the Mafiosi have seen. It would become the legality for the use of Flames. However, the risks of this project outweigh the advantages it could bring to their world… It was not the first time the Law Keepers would test the capabilities of future weapons of the Mafia.

"We approve," they spoke in unison.

"Good. We shall see to it that all Families would receive one set," the male from the center closed the lid and grabbed the case. "As we discussed, the rings are divided by the purity of the Dying Will Flames. Being the case, S-class Flames are the purest and F-class Flames are the most diluted. Each set has a classifier as to which Family has what quality of Flames." The shortest of the scientist explained.

"Of course, all information will be record and a copy shall be sent to Vendicare." The Victorian dressed men kept silent. "Within this week, all families will be delivered with a case and a letter, as well as your approval of it."

A fog filled the space and the chains of the Law Keeper rattled distantly as they disappeared.

"Huhuhu~ that was a success was it not?" Lavender eyes sparkled with amusement, "So who will go and send it? Verde? Koenig?"

Verde, the Mad Scientist of the Rainbow, forest green hair that stuck up at weird angles and emerald eyes that held a sharp pointed look to them. A man who would do anything for his experiments. He pushed up his glasses, "All the cases I send will be air mailed."

The lavender-eyed male, was none other than Innocenti. His hair was very hard to miss, stripped like a tiger, a mix navy and grey. A very estrange weapons' expert that went along with the Mad Scientist for the sake of amusement. He loathes boredom and to stop it, he would do anything that includes the creation of their world's utmost disaster. "I guess I'll deliver it to the Families myself."

"That is a waste of effort and chances are you are the last person they want to see."

Koenig, the Arm-Dealer. A loony expert of human anatomy and the flow of Dying Will Flames. His bright rose hair and auburn eyes reversed his melancholy aura. As a side job, he trades human organs and body parts in the Black Market.

"Speaking of which, have you guys heard of the Prototype Mafia?"

"Enough of the farce," Koenig reasoned as he packed another container with the boxes and rings. "The Killing Doll Project was a wild fire rumor. No one lived to tell about it."

"Hey, hey! Why is it every time I try and make a conversation with the two of you, both of you make it seem like I'm lying? And here I was going to say that it's real…" He glanced to his side.

Both Verde and Koenig stopped and turned their full attention to Innocenti with sudden interest as he had a look of a child who obtained the best gift in the world. A wary look on one's face and a blank on the other, they waited.

The tiger stripe haired male took a deep breath, "The Auction that eternally takes place every four months, featured Dolls. Believe me, I went to wager my fifty million earning from Lombardi for my ideal blue prints made by _that_ Celestino," a bittersweet smile appeared on his face, "when suddenly a human, not a slave, a plain untrained, unchained, undefiled human was brought to the front. The purity of that merchandise captivated the bidders, it had golden hair and eyes to match which wore a white Juliet dress and arm sleeves that have a flow feel. She screamed Prototype."

"How do you know that?" Koenig stared at him.

"Since everything about the KD Project are rumors, you could say that there was one about how the 'Dolls' are masterpieces created for various situations and purposes. It was exactly that."

Verde scoffed, "You based that on rumors? How foolish. Well then, what was the introduction to this 'Doll'?"

"The thing was, there a panic situation and the auction was halted." Innocenti's brows twitched. "Even Vongola and Vendicare were there."

Koenig sighed, "You really can create stories now, can't you?"

The lavender-eyed male frowned.

"Innocenti?" Verde stared at him.

Freezing up, he answered, "Yes?"

"Start sending the experiments."

**Location: Around the world **

A silver case appeared to multiple Families. Opening the latch, there was a letter and seven rings and boxes.

Inside the letter:

_Good Day,_

_This is an experiment for those of you who are familiar with the Dying Will Flame. In front of you are seven boxes and seven rings. Each box has a matching ring. This should reach the hands of the main family and boss. If not, the case would explode before anyone else could take out anything._

_(So if you are not one of the main guardians of the Family, do not touch.) _

_These seven rings would bring forth the Dying Will Flames. The specific color to each ring marks what type of flame. To test the rings, you must wear it on preferably your middle finger. Since it is likely to show your flame type. Each flame has its specific function._

_The flames:_

_Orange Ring: Sky Flame. Ability: Assimilation with the : boss would be the one who would most likely have this color. _

_Red Ring: Storm : : would depend on the guardians. The ring would light up depending on the guardian._

_Yellow Ring: Sun Flame. Ability: Stimulating and : as the Red Ring._

_Green Ring: Thunder Flame. Ability: : as above._

_Blue Ring: Rain Flame. Ability: Appeasement and : as above._

_Violet Ring: Cloud : Reproduction and : as above._

_Indigo Ring: Mist : Assist : as above._

_Now on with the boxes. The boxes only open to a certain flame. I.E. Red ring with red box. There is only one exception to this; the orange ring can open an orange box and any other colored box._

_This has been approve and verified by Vendicare. Every Mafia Family is mandatory to have one. The creation of the box will show who will be the most dominant Mafia Family. Concerning the boxes, we are in the process of making other types of boxes for other purposes._

_Do show us an amusing scene. _

_The Arm-Dealer, the Mad Scientist and the Betrayer_


	2. Revolution and Secrets

**Revolution and Secrets**

**Location: Sicily, Italy**

From the outside world, many argue that the Mafia has started at some other country but the original terms of "Capo" are from Italy. In the beginning, the Mafia seemed similar to gangs or even Yakuza, nevertheless the Mafia in its years of fighting have evolved from scrawny thug life to a whole organization with its own agendas. Subordination to the higher rank and the alternate meaning to "Family." The Mafia which spread world-wide gathered over a millions Families. The strongest Family had the most connections, the most weapons, a contract to the Rainbow and one of the seven vital fraction of the Mafia; the Vongola Family.

Vongola was distinctly created some five hundred years ago to protect the town of Sicily. As the generation of Family took over the precedents, Vongola developed into a notorious Family that reigned with cruel actions and harsh words. Vongola Ottavo has ruled after the death of Vongola Settimo. She was at her prime age, bright copper eyes and a cold demeanor that fits as the Donna. She was always spotted for her bright red suit with the Vongola coat of arms. Her reign was peaceful enough for her to announce the new Vongola Boss. At the moment, the Eight Generation has passed the position to the Ninth Generation. Ottavo has reached her peak, in age and in charisma.

"Timoteo," Forest hair and a gentle smile greeted Nono.

He nodded in acknowledgement. "Mother."

"There's something I would like to show you," his brow rose.

Never in his entire life has he heard Ottavo say something like. A puzzlement came over him. He followed her. They ambled to places that he had not had a chance to explore since the inheritance. She stopped, in front of a wall at the far east of the mansion. It was grey like cement and stretched for about ten meters wide and six meter tall. She pushed a block and a part of the wall risen up. It revealed a passage stairs trailing down and candle lights on both sides appearing every fives stairs.

The stairs went down in spirals and dozens of flights until the candle lighting was no longer there and an arc was visible. It was dim yet well lit inside. He rubbed his arms, a feeling of coldness was there and the same time, not there. Copper eyes scanned the room, beige colored walls and pillars with a glacier. Timoteo scrutinized at glacier once again, inside the block of ice was a figure of a human.

"Mother, is this-?" He turned to Daniela, eyes filled with disbelief.

"Yes. A Prototype." Her eyes strayed from the girl to the floor and finally meeting his gaze.

"A Prototype…" he whispered. Realization widen his eyes, "Was this from the auction? Why is it here?"

"I am old and unable to protect her," Ottavo touched the glacier.

"Protect? Mother, I don't quite follow."

Daniela chuckled, "She's something that I made a trade for."

"Are you implying that she's that special?" Nono asked in disbelief.

Glazed copper eyes turned to him. "Timoteo, would you be interested in a little story?"

_In a flower field, a younger Ottavo sat with a crown of flowers on her head. A smile on her face as her eyes followed another figure dancing in the middle of the grassland. The dancer had long ink-black hair with dazzling silver eyes to match her striking features. The dark haired beauty wore a simple white versatile dress. Daniela, on the other hand, wore a black suit contrary to her bright red. "If you keep dancing like that you'll trip."_

_The lady giggled, "No, I won't! Daniela quit spoiling my fun. It's been awhile since we could just meet like this!"_

"_Are you not hungry at all?" Ottavo dusted herself._

_The lady stopped mid-spin, "Hmmm… Gelato!"_

_Daniela sighed, "Is that all you're going to eat?"_

"_It's because Daniela is treating!" She grabbed Ottavo's hand and dashed up the hill._

_Silver eyes gazed down to Ottavo, a bittersweet smile on her face, "Daniela, you know…" Copper eyes glanced at the dancer with inquiry, "He he he, nevermind." A melancholy smile on her face._

_The two ladies rode in a black SUV and made their way to their destination, a Gelato parlor. They entered the parlor, oblivious to their surroundings. High upon a building several streets away, a snowy haired arranged his weapon. His jade eyes zoomed onto the ink-black hair of the dancer. His savior's orders were simple, all he had to do was to pill the trigger and assert the kill._

"'_That woman has to die, because of her, I couldn't perfect it! It's all her fault! If she didn't meet them! If she didn't exist!'"_

_Aldo crooked his rifle, scope centered onto the dancer. The glass window shattered and the lady fell to the floor, a crimson puddle rapidly expanded. Ottavo franticly grabbed her and directed her guards. The men scattered around the two however it would be for not. The target would die within moments before Ottavo could even reach a doctor. He prepared to leave and without warning, he staggered bloodspot from his mouth as he clutched his chest. Glazed jade greens followed the direction of the bullet, "How unexpected…"_

"_Stay with me, -! " The car sped through the lull city in pieces of mosaics. Copper eyes trailed from the wounded dancer to their destination, she exhaled, "Take the next left here."_

_Basilio Anastacio never imagined that his beloved would return to him princess-carried by a bloodstained Vongola Ottavo. Swiftly, he opened the door and led the bloodied pair to his quarters. There, Daniela carefully rested the dying dancer while the lover arranged the necessary medical tools. She shook to the side of the bed, her blemish hands clawed onto her shoulders, "She's not going to make it. She lost too much blood! I should have been more careful. I should-"_

"_If you had been less idiotic, I wouldn't have ever seen her again but because you brought her here, I'll save her." With that, he began to treat the wound. Within minutes, he took out the bullet and wrapped the wound. The injured was not out of Death's grasp yet. She sweated profusely and took shallow breaths._

_In the quiet silence of the treatment, copper eyes stared at the aquamarine haired male, "Basilio, I want you to put that plan into action." _

_He paused, "You realize that is one of the highest treason that Vendicare would punish right?"_

"_I'll handle that. Vendicare allow it, so do it."_

**Location: Sicily, Italy**

"…" He closed his eyes, fist tightly gripped, "Mother-"

"Timoteo, this is one of the gravest secrets of Vongola." His mother's eyes never waving from the girl's figure, "I gave my title to save Gelato."

"Mother, this is the Mafia. Lives are always lost, like grandfather."

"One day you'll understand. One day you will risk everything for something that seemed insignificant to the eyes of others. She… she's my only friend, Timoteo. She wasn't scared or vengeful towards me at all. I love her." The dignified armor Ottavo wore cracked to reveal a defenseless woman, "A time will come that the Zero Point Breakthrough will melt and she would wake up. When that happens, please abide my wish."

Copper eyes stared at the frozen figure and taking every detail of the Prototype. "Just for you mother," he sighed.

A gleam of relief passed her eyes, "Let's go back, everyone must be looking for us everywhere." She faced him, "How tragic, panicking when we disappear just for a few minutes… You need to toughen then up."

"I'll give my best."

Unknown to the two, a white case was dropped in front of the residents.

"What's this?" The guard eyed the case curiously.

"Why'd ya pick it up? What if it's a bomb?"

Startled by the voice, he blushed. "S-shut up! I knew that!"

"Who would have the guts to deliver such a thing to Vongola anyways?"

"A dumbass." Both subordinates nodded.

"So ya wanna sent it to the Boss?"

He loss color from his face, "No! You do it!" Without a moment to lose, he threw the case to his partner.

Taken by surprise, he was unable to catch it, "Ow! Don't ya suddenly toss that at a person. Ya saw it first, so ya do it!" The other tried to toss it back.

"What the hell are you two doing?" A strict voice boomed.

Both froze and turned to the male, "YOU GIVE IT TO THE BOSS!"

"What? H-hey?" All he could do was raise his brow at them.

In the end, the stern man delivered it to the Boss. Which brought her (Ottavo's) wrath and discipline upon him. It gave him a little flashback when he was a baby and how his mother took care of him. She screamed if he was wrong and she'd hit him for all his worth. Roughly an hour passed, the male's face was whiter than any paper. All men that were present were in no better shape than him. One of them was enjoying the scene with a blank face that betrayed nothing.

Ottavo sighed, "I can't even relax knowing our subordinates are becoming like a bunch of teabags losing all their flavors. Timoteo! You don't ease up either!" The men flinched, faces still the same shade, if it was possible lighter.

"… Yes, mother," he answered back straight and with stage presence.

She sighed, waved them off. Nearly all the members of the meeting scrambled for the door. None were as happy as the male who was thoroughly castigated.

Back in the cellar, the frozen girl slowly opened her eyes. Unmoving, silver eyes changed in many different colors before returning to their dull sense. Gradually, they unfocussed and slowly flickered close once more.


	3. The Creation of the Killing Doll Project

_**The Creation of the Killing Doll Project**_

_**Location: Tuscany, Italy**_

_In the Province of Prato came most of the dark side of Italy's weapons. Many of the makers take refuge at such a place to conceal what goes on in Italy. It was a quiet place, the country-side where it was unfathomable for Mafiosi to have come from. There was not a sight of a black car or men in suits, just a peaceful constitution. The Government may not have power in the Mafia although if the developed weapons are found, it would be a sign of World Domination and that would attract all the unwanted attention that are under Italy's shadow. Even the Law Keepers would not keep quite of such threats._

_In the underworld, there are a very selective few of the makers that have been known world-wide; Mafia-wise. Two of those makers are notorious enough to get the attention of the strongest Families. Basilio Anastacio and Celestino Frabrizio, the infamous men that made the ever selling Prototype of Mosca. The weapon robot capable of annulations of a whole family, regardless whether big or small. The two took refuge in a castle with the age of the Renaissance painted on it. It was across a pond and on the higher arc of the city._

_A pair of wan colored hands that belonged to a well-developed male with aquamarine eyes and hair of the same color cropped half hair defying - half the rest flowed loosely behind his back. He wore a white cuff sleeve together with a black patterned tie and black pants. The male was busy at the study table; his pallid hands sketched and erased continuously on the sketchbook, a design of the finest. Sometimes it would be a weapon like a rifle, other times it would be a machine-more like a robot. This time it was… what could be called a teenage fantasy of males; a draft of a female. The left hand paused, aquamarine specks observed the drawing, debating on whether to make adjustments to it. It was all that, he was obsessed after what Ottavo had asked of him. _

_His companion who lounged on a couch across from the study table interrupted, "Basilio, wouldn't it be impressive to make something akin to a robot with weapons?" Electric blue eyes sparkled with delight._

_"Didn't we all ready make the Prototype to the Mosca Project?" A monotone voice responded with a question._

_"That shit is old," a tan hand swayed. "I mean, wouldn't it be nice to have the whole Mafia at their knees just for an amazing tool of domination?" The male stood up and walked towards Basilio. He was dressed in a white lab coat with a flower patterned buttoned up polo along with khaki pants and sneakers._

_"You dog, there are sufficient things other than machinery." The raps of the pencil stopped and the sketcher leaned back._

_"That's Celestino to you, your Highness." He glanced over the work of art and then, blushed, "Y-You! I never knew you had such a mind!" He covered his nose, crimson substance clearly dripping through._

_Aquamarine eyes stared blankly, "What are you going on about? This is not your real live porn fantasy. Are your eyes blind?"_

_"It's evident that you made something, but can you please enlighten this brain of mine? You're notes on the side are not making sense." He sneered, tissue evidently shoved in both his nostrils._

_"The Killing Doll Project." The sketcher answered crisply._

_"H-Human weapons…?" He whispered, excitement visibly uncontained. "Damn, you got me there for a second. Fuck, how is this going to happen, King?" Celestino's voice shook as he gaped at Basilio._

_"It shuts you up and gives you a reason to work. I am just waiting for the approval of Vendicare on this subject as well as their course of action. Afterwards I would-"_

_"Wait! 'I'? Don't you mean 'we'? We're partners, your Highness."_

_A letter soon came to the scientist. "We're given 1,000 participants?" A bewildered Celestino gaped at Basilio._

_"That's right. An approval of 1,000 from Vendicare, they already chosen selective people for the project…"_

_"Che, they picked our little toys. Got any info on which selective test rats?" A folder was thrown to his face. He rubbed his red nose and opened the folder with the other hand. He whistled, "Wow… and here I thought we'd have to do plastic surgery as well."_

_"Dog, there's a fact that I must tell you before this becomes our workplace." Electric blue eyes blinked._

"_Well, fire away." From their bond, the male understood his friend's awkward way of a request._

"_I made Gelato into a Doll before the approval." Aquamarine eyes glance at the sketch, his wan hand traced over the female._

"_Wait a minute…" A tan hand gestured stop, "You're telling me you broke the law and committed high treason? And most of all, turned your lover into a Doll?! Are you that keen on keeping that woman to yourself?" Basilio glared at him._

"_She was shot and brought to my home bleeding out, dying. Are you telling me that any doctor in this city had the power to save her when they couldn't even saved Eulalia?"_

_Celestino shook in rage, "Shut up." He clenched his jaw and sighed out, relaxed, "Eu- She was caught in my foolishness. That girl was honestly too kind and too trusting. I just left her along for a bit and next thing I knew my place was ransacked and she was stabbed bleeding out. King, what was I suppose to do? I was jumbled up. I ran out the house with her in my arms. If I didn't stay with her- she could have been alive you know?"_

"_Celestino, now is not the time for regret. I would have been in the same position if Daniela did not smacked reason onto my face." Aquamarine eyes gazed at the sorrowful man, "I am certain that you still love Eulalia. So I will dictate these words to you. 'Please do not worry, do not cry, do not show any misery for what may happen in the future. If you do, I cannot rest in peace then.'"_

_A rasp chuckle, "Your Highness, it would have been better if you had a voice recording. There's no emotion there!" Electric blue eyes loss their amusement, a tan hand probes for something in the breast pocket of the shirt. The hand appears again and the other hand follows to cuffing for the said something, left hand pauses at the back pocket and then it pulls out a pack; cigarettes. In the right hand's grasp, a small silver lighter. Placing the cig to his lips, "You know since the day that she died… I became afraid of falling in love."_

_"Enough. Let's go and gather the first hundred on the list."_

_As directed by the letter, the two found a hundred unconscious test subjects in one of the spacious quarters of the castle. The other nine hundred would soon follow into the other nine open rooms. The housing had separate rooms according to the doors. It went in order of children, adolescents and adults. It had beds, desks, televisions, windows and one ultimate door to the outside world. There was an extravagant bathroom and a massive kitchen portion for all of them._

_This time for the Killing Doll project. It cannot be stop or can it be retained. Since it has approved by the Vendicare, no Families are to interfere. Much less are they allowed to take back people who were chosen. The chosen people are chosen from various categories that they excelled or have no experience in. Majority of the chosen are aged less than twenty years old. Less than a quarter of the 1,000 people are aging to thirty. Children were huddle together. Adults all spread about. No one knew one another, if they did, it was only for the time being. That one door is where they were guided to and fro from the experiments. Sometimes the person that was dragged the day before was brought back. Other times… it was not needed to be mention._

_The rules were simple for the chosen._

_1. Do not go against the Makers._

_2. Do not escape._

_3. Live until you are 'fixed'._

_That was the start of Project: Killing Doll._


	4. The Killing Doll Project

_**The Killing Doll Project**_

_**Location: Tuscany, Italy**_

_The Infamous creators of the Italian Mafia continued with their newest project: The Killing Doll. The unoccupied castle transformed into a test center. The northern part of the palace contained the established Dolls. The southern corner confined the test subjects that have yet to be corrected. The western edge of the place was the experiment rooms. The eastern side was where the two scientists and two more additional individuals reside in. Two pairs of pale hands continued to type rapidly words and codes at lightening speed. Basilio diligently wrote his observations of the Dolls and the effects from the experiment. The monitor changed images from a scrawny looking adult to a bored young adolescent. Most of the time, the adults had expressions similar to a dog in hunger- dangerously wild and ravenous. The adolescents, on the other hand, appeared tranquil, sincere and level-headed. _

_The first three years of project: Killing Doll were rather hectic. Many of the figurines were very disobedient and did not comply to what the Makers have asked. The Makers sensed this and made subtle alterations to fix this. The next year, many of those defiant and childish pests changed. They followed all regulations and procedures. At the same time, about twenty percent of the mannequins have become 'broken' or rendered in 'poor shape', they were 'defective.' The Makers tried to fix them, yet it seemed like it was not going to work. They were Makers, not Lifesavers. They couldn't revive people like in the holofilms. Besides, keeping useless, dysfunctional automotons was not key to the Project._

"_Dolls are made with the following Doll Mode: Order Doll, Killing Doll, Original Doll. The Model Doll Mode has abnormalities to the switch of modes, thus it shall be negligible. The Dolls who were programmed to Doll Mode: Original Doll are unstable and on the verge of a breakdown. In future aspects, they must be placed in Doll Mode: Order Doll to lessen the toll of traumas and malfunction to the Doll." He typed, "Dolls in Order Mode follow as directed. There are no signs of any irregularity. Killing Doll Mode requires system shutdown to pain and emotions as well as restrictions to movement. For additional refurbish add muscle strength, flexibility, heighten senses and draw out the Dying Will Flames of the successful Dolls."_

_Celestino sighed. He was inside the test room for the Prototypes. An enormous rectangular room that was forty by forty meters. It was multihued like the striking variations of the sky. It was unbelievably disdainful. Electric blue eyes scanned the preoccupants of the room. A range of different projectiles against each and every individual. He pushed a blue button on the left side of the keyboard. The intercom activated, "All clear. Moving on, Prototypes 800 to 500 step inside." His voice ever so monotone, was broadcast throughout the whole structure, "Prototypes 499 to 101, return to your assigned rooms."_

_Boredom surfaced upon his face, he turned toward the black tinted window at the top of the room and he nodded. Tan limbs moved towards the end of the room, he pushed the elevator and waited. "King~ Haven't we determined the weak and the strong here? I mean, what's the point of having those feeble little things?"_

_"I said that in order to make this project work, we need all Dolls, whether they are weak or strong," aquamarine orbs stared at him. "A large army is what we need, is it not?"_

_Celestino blinks. "Hahaha! You got me there. So, what about the finished Prototypes?"_

_Aquamarine eyes turned back to the screen, looking intently at the monitor. "They are going to be trained so that I could determine the appropriate Doll Mode suited for each Doll and for that very reason, I have Gelato to assist with the practical part of the experiment. Complications are very mind boggling. What are you going to do?"_

_"I'll program the override system in the Absolute Dolls. Don't worry, I won't take Gelato, I'll just use the Link Doll." A tan hand grasped a cig and brought it to his lips, he lit it, "That Doll can go straight into the system so when Gelato is fighting there would be no interference. My beloved Cifra is bound to be one of the best Dolls we have!"_

"_Beloved? You dog?" _

_Hurt flashed through his eyes, "Hey! I can love my Doll. I mean, she's a Doll." He turned his head to the side, "She won't die on me like Eulalia."_

_Aquamarine eyes glared, "You were saying?"_

_Celestino grinned, "Nothing~" Tan hands took out a cigarette and lit it._

"_You are aware that there must not be any traces of the broken figurines." _

_A choke, followed by a rattling cough, "I-I know! I'm degrading them to dust as we speak."_

_A tap continued at the door, "Come in." The smoker hurriedly stomped on the cig, which earned him a glare from his partner._

_"You called, Master Basilio?" A monotone voice asked._

_A young lady stood by the door, silver eyes gazed at her Maker, with an unknown emotion in them. She stood at a height of five feet, six inches. Her long vibrant hair cropped between her shoulders and the rest flowing behind her back. She wore a black baby doll dress, strapless with aquamarine flower patterns at the end of it. Her footwear are those sky-high cork platform heels. Another youth moves towards them, an exact imitation of a doll; expressionless and elegant. She wore a tiered white dress and ballerina flats that tied all the way to her knees. Her golden hair styled shoulder cut with straight bangs. Saffron gems glanced at the floor and moved to her Maker's._

_Celestino whistled, "Wow. You outdone yourself this time, King." _

_Electric blue eyes scanned the Dolls while behind him, the aquamarine haired scientist pinched the bridge of his nose, "It's custom made from Vongola. Daniela keeps sending gifts."_

_"Hmm…" A tan hand moved under a chin, "Maybe I can get more for my deary too. Anyways, Gelato give Celestino a hug!" He dashed to the lady._

_She dodged him and he smacked face-first to the wall, "It is not in my program to give 'hugs' to you, Signore Celestino."_

_"Gelato, let's get onto the trial area." Silver eyes stared at the silent Celestino, "Ignore that fool, he'll come to in a second."_

_The door closes and the scientist dusted himself, "King! You're so mean!" He whined._

_The saffron eyed Doll waited for her master, "Cifra~ let's go there too."_

_At the trail area, "Prototypes 700-800, switch to Killing Doll Mode." _

_Gelato stood in the middle of the fray, silver eyes fell upon Basilio, "Gelato, my order is to break any useless Dolls." _

_Her hair became soaked red, "Understood."_

_On the other hand, Celestino rapidly sat an orange haired Doll onto an experiment care, "Prototype 0002, link to 0001 and 0000." The experiment room hand the layout of a surgical room combined with several advanced technological equipment. He wore surgical gloves and had his assistant, Cifra, do the same. A masculine hand took a surgical needle and began to push it gently into the Doll's chip. Next, he went on to the computer and began to type the necessary data for the override system, Order System._

_After several months, Dolls were divided up into who were efficient and who were broken. The project overall was a success with four-hundred sixty-eight Dolls functional. The broken generally after the experiment did not have long to live and to prevent leakage of information, the Doll were ordered to inactivity and turned to dust. That marked the completion of the project. _

_Unknown to the Makers, little dysfunctional dolls have manifested, one too many. Dolls who began to have their own conscience and abilities. Dolls who had their own agendas and it did not matter to them whether the Makers stopped them or not. Dolls who wanted to freedom. Dolls who wanted revenge. Dolls who wanted to escape. Even if it meant their master's death._


	5. The Deal and the Outcomes

_**The Deal and the Outcomes**_

_**Location: Tuscany, Italy**_

_A young man walked through the crowded streets. It was Bazaar Day, dozens of stands and products were displayed throughout the usually peaceful area. His lavender eyes glanced across the plaza and lips curved to form a smirk. The castle was visible from the eventful site and he anticipated that person's reaction to his arrival. _

_In the Training Room, the defective figurines piled in. After they gained control, the plot of a revolt spread like wildfire. The group was a divided bunch with no leader, yet their thoughts were in unison. They wanted revenge and chaos, and they would do anything to accomplish that. However, it seemed that not everyone imagined that. Five individuals desired something more than ridiculous rampage the majority wanted. These Dolls wanted to escape, to have freedom. _

"_Heh~ that sounds interesting!" Soft steps echoed through the hallway, the young man wore a simple lavender buttoned up shirt and a loose pair of khaki pants together with chestnut dress shoes. The male stood out from the faction who wore simple clothes in the opaque color of soil. "I'll help you! In return, wretch everything!"_

"_An outsider…?!"_

"_How did he get in…?"_

"_How are you going to help us?"_

_The young man laughed, "I'll bring out your latent strengths. The cost is that you do my bidding for me. If you can, I'll make sure Vendicare won't catch you~"_

_The group was stunned, five pair of eyes gazed at the man. Each of them stood out from the riot. One was a male around the age of his early twenties with dark long hair and violet eyes. Another, similarly in age, had short hair and blue eyes. There was a female, no older than the other two, with red hair and green eyes. The fourth was quite younger than them, had short ebony hair and matching eyes. Lastly, a young lady with long cherry blossom hair and cool gray eyes. "Deal," they said in harmony._

_In the Data Room, Prototype One was style in a dazzling floral printed dress together with shin strapped sandals. The electric blue eyed male had his white lab coat, a grey polo shirt, dark pants and black dress shoes. The diligent Celestino shivered, goose bumps apparent from the vision of saffron orbs. "Ah, that is bad." Prototype Two stood to the side, dressed in the familiar dreary clothing. Her long orange hair was held by clips as she connected to the System._

"_There's more of them… these wavelengths aren't good." A sigh left the male, "Cifra~ ask King…" _

_The golden haired youth traveled through the corridors in maze-like fashion. She took no notice of the screams, bangs or splattered blood on the walls. All she thought of was to relay the information as her master has asked and from there on, she would receive instructions from Signore Basilio. Her sandals slowed in front of the white automatic doors and waited. A green light scanned her figure followed by a beep, the doors opened. The inside was a classy design: a red carpet for flooring, two leather love seats, a mahogany desk, a lime green bookcase and a twelve-panel windowpane. The preoccupants stared at her entrance. The first of the preoccupants, a female was dressed in a loose white long sleeve, a knee-length skirt together with black stockings and shoes. The male wore a white blazer, teal dress shirt, white pants and white dress shoes. _

_Saffron orbs blinked, "Signore Basilio, my Master inquires, 'What lies beyond the thorn less path?'"_

_The scientist gazed out the window, "Tell that Mutt, 'There is only thorns and a crimson trail.'"_

_The Doll nodded and swiftly made her way to her master. As Cifra relayed the message, the door began to rattle, the dysfunctional Dolls have arrived. Celestino groaned as he unplugged the data cables from Prototype Two. Several disks were on his desk along with unfinished paper work. _

"_Screw it. Cifra burn the documents." Prototype One grabbed the stack and activated her Lighting Flames._

_He pressed the black button on the computer which eliminated all the recordings. His tan limbs tuck the disks into his pockets. Electric blue eyes turned to the unconscious Doll, "Wake up, Viviana."_

_The Doll's opal eyes glowed and settled in the familiar Order Doll Mode, "What are your orders?"_

"_You are going to infiltrate those broken good-for-nothings and sleep as Prototype Number Four. Your characteristics are that of a Killing Doll and you will used half of your original power. You are to forget your identity as Prototype Number Two."_

"_As the Master decrees."_

_Aquamarine eyes focused on his Beloved, "Gelato switch to Absolute. This is one of the outcomes I wanted to avoid." _

"_Understood." Silver gems dulled, "Absolute Mode progressing… Running… Stable. What are your orders, Master?"_

"_Far from full connection. How many Prototypes are linked?" A wan hand gripped the Doll's as the couple walked out of the room and down the Doll residence. The passage was silent. He reached to the left of the wall, an automatic numerical pad appeared. Rapidly a code was punched through the system unlocking the doors._

"_In approximation, sixty five percent. The other percentages are dead links. From further research, it can be determined that the Dolls either personally moved or controlled by a different set of rules. What would you like to do?"_

"_Gambles are not my forte. Have forty-five percent of the Dolls signed for the upcoming Auction and switch them to Order Doll Mode. Turn the remainder into Dolls into Killing Doll Mode," her eyes fluttered shut._

"_Converting the Dolls. Thirty… Seventy… Ninety nine percent… Respected Dolls converted and awaiting orders." _

_The Dolls shuffled out of their rooms, "Hunt those dysfunctional Dolls and eradicate them."_

"_As our Master commands," the Dolls scattered throughout the castle. _

_Several battles erupted in the castle. It almost seemed like fireworks if it was for the broken bricks of the fortress. Killing Dolls against broken figurines. Fists, Legs, Foreheads, Teeth and Flames was the weapons. Bodies fell one after the other, majority of the resistant side. As the remainder of the fighters prepared for their final strikes, metal collars snapped to their necks. Vendicare had arrived._

_"Hehehehehe~ We're free~!" A figure raised their hands. "Relaxation time~"_

_"How the hell are you fucking planning on doing that?" Another shrieked, "We barely, seriously barely manage to slip pass them! What the hell are you planning on doing?"_

_"That's right… There's only six of us here…" The smallest of the group muttered._

_"Why don't we just fight and kill them all!" The clearly insane person from the group suggested._

_"Why don't I kick your fucking ass to the next century? You planning to kill us all? Huh?" The leader confronted the senseless person._

_"Now, now, the first thing is to gain money and a roof over our heads. Mostly, money. Yeah… money." The practical voice of the group advised._

_"But literally, we got lucky. Those insane people can try and cause a revolution for all I care…" The leader mumbled, "Then again, I'm going to stay alive. What above you guys?"_

_The festive town of Tuscany simmered to a lullaby as the familiar chains clanked through the path to the castle. Vendicare has dragged away the chained and the instigator stared from the distance, a sinister smile on his face. "Too bad, he gotten away. I'll take away everything just like I did before." _

_A gentle woman with silky slate hair and amethyst eyes dressed in the nostalgic long crimson dress. A tan hand entwined with hers as she smiled at him, "Innocenti!" _

_Celestino frowned as he chuckled, "Eulalia!"_


	6. The Legend Retold

_**The Legend Retold**_

_**Location: Underground Auction**_

_The Auction House was known for many different reasons. It was founded only a few decades back by none other than the Mafia's Law Keepers, Vendicare. However this rumor was undetermined. The place was dark and ominous, filled with a scent of danger and death to any regular person. Not that anyone was normal for this event. Only Mafiosi are allowed. The House had two faces. At mornings, it was a well-known Haunted Attraction, while at night, it transformed into the Promise Land for Mafiosi. Like every family or individual of themselves, they bid at the Auction. Yet, it seemed as though what they were looking for was not being displayed each time they go. Will this time be any different?_

_In correspondence to their world, a general policy created:_

_1. From each family only three people can appear at the auction._

_2. A bidder must have the object of bidding in their possession in order to bid._

_3. A bidder cannot take back his bid._

_4. A bidder cannot bid for another object after obtaining an object they had bid on the previous round._

_5. A bidder must not steal any merchandise. Punishment awaits those who do._

_6. A bidder must pay right after acquiring the merchandise._

_If any of the following was not complied or disobeyed, direct consequences will be given to those that dare try. The host of this month's auction is the Infamous duo, Basilio and Celestino. The host does not necessarily have to be the same person(s); it can alter depending on the said individual(s). Every four months, the Auction House sells various items that the Mafia desires. It was like a candy store with every sweet delight a child could dream of, except it bred mass weapons of destruction._

_The place was filled, no seats available and dozens who stood by the walls. Another wildfire rumor gathered the crowds. The idea of the merchandise being humans spiked the interest of the Mafia. The tale went on to detail from a previous Family member to a slave to a weapon. The theme of this auction had the bidders wear mask and a blue rose as the object of bidding._

_Gelato stood to the side of the stage, her silver eyes scanned the crowd beside her positioned behind a desk was a pale Basilio. Wan hands reached up and clutched the Doll to his chest, "You are the only one I will not sell. Profits are necessary in our profession. I am certain that Daniela has already heard the news and with her outlandish thinking," he spun her, hands cupped her face, "You will be hidden again." In the background, Celestino's voice explained the gadget and specialties that were to be auctioned._

_Gelato clasped Basilio's face, "We made a promise. So please be safe." The familiar crimson suited figure glanced at the stage and back at the couple, "My dear Lio, please run far, far away from here."_

_Sallow hands dropped from his face and silver eyes met copper ones, "As efficient as always." Unknown to the Doll, a flash of longing that passed through aquamarine eyes._

_Ottavo glanced at the animated stage. A dozen of the latest of the Mosca Series: Gola Mosca was being auctioned and a rich settlement of blue roses appeared one after another. She searched the crowd, her eyes landed on two opaque figures at opposite corners of the main doors._

_"How ironic." Basilio stared at Daniela, a brow quirked. "Vendicare does not participate in your Auctions."_

_"The rumors of this Auction were that one can obtain the truths of an immortal army. Would it not spark interest?" A roar of approval, a winner among the bidders._

_She grabbed Gelato and flexed her right hand, two rings seated on them. One, the Vongola Boss Ring and the Mist Ring which released its ominous transparent luster. As he watched his beloved swallowed by the effects of the Mist Ring, he whispered, "I cannot run away, my dear Gelato." The two disappeared in the flurry of a black wind, "Because if I did, Daniela's sacrifice would be for not."_

_Upon the roofs of the Auction House, five Dolls waited for their moment to strike. "We'll move according to plan. No. 0041 and No. 23- go."_

_Two males stepped out from the shadow, one with an exuberant smile and the other with a melancholic frown. Both raised their arms, hands flat and concentrated. Bright flames sparked from their extended limbs toward the arena of auction-goers and then, a gory turmoil ensued._

_The place was beyond cluster and dust. Mafiosi stood guns in hand, suspicion against the other and arguments sprung with what had happened. The clever bunch chosen to keep away and make discreet exits only to be blocked by the remainder of the havoc Dolls. The rambunctious group dashed toward the males present in from of the damage. Their weapons drawn eyes promised murder and blood shed._

_The bloodbath was one-sided. The Mafiosi struggled against the brutal distinction of powers. Their attacks have yet to inflict a single gash or wound on the two individuals who stood unscathed. No. 41 walked sardonically toward the mass of dazed and tense vigilantes. No. 23 swiped his hand out, a splatter of red conflicted with the beautiful marble floor. A clatter, a gun had been release from the grasp of a wide-eyed convict whose mouth muttered a taciturn of words. A second later, that weakling joined the audacious corpses scattered upon the once dazzling floor._

_Another figure sat on top of the building across the Auction House observed the_

_Pandemonium with a smile. His lavender eyes twinkled with glee as the intrusion followed his plan. His strategy would never go wrong; he would make sure of that. "Now then," he dusted his pants, "Time to find that~!"_

_A distorted black canvas materialized through the lurid blue-violet sky. As the splotch of black settled to the anonymous dark figures of Vendicare. Their vintage hats, thick raven coats and gauze faces are obvious indications of the Mafia's Law Keepers. "We have been waiting…"_

_The officials spoke one after the other. "We request your plea for the 'incident' of Eulalia Graciela."_

_He scowled, "'Incident…'" Lavender eyes glared at the men, "I have nothing worth mentioning to you people."_

_"We request that you come with us." The chains coiled on their arms, slowly unwound._

_"If you resist, we will use force."_

_The chains rattled as the Vendicare raised his bandaged arm. "Use force? Is that a threat?" The male crossed his arms, lavender eyes trained on the chaos below._

_"No. This is a precaution, all Law Keepers take."_

_A gleam of glee surfaced within the depths of those lavender eyes, "I decline."_

_"You leave us no choice. We will forcefully take you in."_

_The officers swung their chains straight at the man only to be interrupted by the deadly Dolls. No. 41 and No. 23 protected the male, "You guys will have to deal with these two instead. I have things to take care of. I command you to get rid of those who get in the way."_

_"Command recognized. Commencing method of disposal."_

_The lavender-eyed male jumped, "You will not escape."_

_Another chain aimed at the male's back was intercepted by a leg. "No one will get in our way."_

_In correspondence to the situation, the grand drapes were abruptly pulled shut. An irritated Celestino stood next to a despondent Basilio along with Cifra. Both men stood tense and vigilant, their gaze set upon the dim outlets._

_Electric blue eyes scanned the area, "Those followers of his move benevolently on order, huh? This is annoying, that idiot fiddled with our creations."_

_A frown etched onto Basilio's face, "Let us make use of the distraction. Do not forget our motives because it seems like that man cannot understand your thoughts at all."_

_Celestino growled, "You mean he's here…?! That useless, impotent, piece of crap! Since I got rid of that broken pawn. He's catching in… It's his fault that the malfunctions turned into disorder!"_

_"We are "disappearing," Celestino."_

_"Yeah, yeah- Ah! You…. Finally." A grinned appeared on the tiger haired scientist, "Cifra revert to Order Doll."_

_Electric blue eyes searched saffron orbs, his hands dug into her shoulders and soft spoken words echoed into her head. The Doll slumped to the side; a tan arm held her waist and lowered her onto the ground. Next to her a cage filled with unconscious lumps of flesh. The carnage continued in front of the drapes yet it was a tranquil silence behind it. The infamous scientists were nowhere to be found, they had vanished._


	7. Deceive and Deceive

**Deceive and Deceive**

**Location: Vongola Headquarters**

Barely a few months have past since the Coronation of the Ninth of Vongola. Timoteo progressed to a degree that none of the other family members could even emit a word of disagreement. The previous boss, Ottavo, sat at her desk, occasionally glancing at the pile of papers. A knock on the door, copper eyes glued to the door, "Enter."

The door opened and revealed the Ninth followed by the Strongest Seven known to the Mafia. Luce the Sky, smiled in the middle of the group. Her cerulean eyes twinkled as she pushed her sage green hair out of her face, "Hello, Ottavo."

To her left, stood Viper (Mammon) the Mist; a gifted illusionist whose androgynous body confuse all Mafiosi. Beside the sorcerer, Colonnello the Rain smirked; ex-COMSUBIN member focused on military regime. The weakest yet most charismatic Skull the Cloud frowned and stared any where in the room but at Vongola.

The other side featured Fon the Storm, an ever-so-benevolent expression on his face. Adjacent to the martial artist, Verde the Thunder; an imminent figure in the weaponry of the Mafia. Next to the Mad Scientist, Reborn the Sun glared head-on Nono who turned and flinched.

The complete Arcobaleno as the group rose in power was later recognized stood across the Boss of the Vongola Family. Copper eyes examined each of them, "The Strongest Seven, what can we (Vongola) do for you?"

An even larger smile stretched upon Luche's face, "It's been a few years, Ottavo. Nevertheless it is still mandatory to question the individuals from that year."

Daniela crossed her arms. "Oh? My answer has not changed since then."

"Oi! Ottavo don't get ahead of yourself!" A smack resounded in the office.

"Why did we have to be here?" Mammon's voice droned.

Copper eyes sparkled, "As it has been before, you all are welcome to every nook and cranny of this old castle of ours."

Timoteo gaped, "Mother! What an irresponsible thing-"

"Heh, this man is quite green." Verde pushed his glasses, "All Families are required to be searched and neither the information nor the layout of the structure can be conveyed."

"Nono of Vongola," a silk sleeve pressed in front of Fon. "We have taken the Oath."

The individuals have already been divided before the meeting with Ottavo and the eccentric bunch have once again shuffled on who was stuck with who, courtesy of Luche. The group tacit and swiftly moved one after another. The Guardians split two people per floor. Unit One (Fon and Verde) covered everything on ground level, next duo (Reborn and Colonnello) comprised levels above that and final pair (Mammon and Skull) were to explore any underground passages or secret routes.

The Sky of the Arcobaleno's task became of equivalent importance of the search party. She had to inspect once more the new recruits of the Mafia Families. All data are authentic since the Boss of the Family was the only one who can assert and detail the new arrivals. Cerulean orbs analyzed the multiple documents on the novices, "Daniela, how long do you plan to keep this farce?"

A brow rose as the woman kept reading. "As long as that bastard's alive. This was part of your pledge to the Omerta. No matter what method you use, I will find out and will guarantee your death."

Copper eyes glinted with bloodlust and flickered back, "Everything is as it should be."

Papers fluttered, "I cannot say the same for the thugs that have crawled their way into your family."

"Those thugs will decrease their uses as of soon. Your group does not seem to have time either. You as an Oracle could play as God, but you never do."

Ottavo matched the cold dead gaze Luche sent her way, "What I see is certain and cannot be changed. It is set in stone. I am not like you who can mercilessly throw away everything for what you desire. You-"

"Luche of the Sky," her cool gaze melted into a passionate fury, "know your place. This is my territory and you have overstepped your boundaries."

The Seer sighed, "I have heard none, seen none and would forever spoken of none."

The teams of two were all but jaded from the year after year of confirmation. Vongola Headquarters was one of the most fascinating locations for Mafiosi. First of all, the infrastructure of building was incredible. The outside declared niches that do not exist inside the fortress' walls. The interior also proclaim of sites that were not visible from the exterior. It was one of the greatest joy of the Arcobaleno. Their group search have always been prudent and no outsiders have yet to notice their discovery of the castle.

Fon and Verde have made the quota of the ground level. Every opening, hidden door and tucked escape routes revealed not a thing they were searching for. Unit Two was no better, not only did the duo disagree to the point of the clicks of their weapons but as well as their tongues. They had no choice but to resort to a compromise; a flip of a coin. Reborn surveyed West while Colonnello took the East. Later they met and switched off. In spite of these locations, the Arcobaleno adored the underground section of the bastion. The Vongola Family had been notoriously known through their existence; they have been called liars, traitors, murderers, yet never once a cheater. The History reined of Cruelty and Violence; and all their secrets are planted under the Headquarters. It became the drive of the shrewd members of the seven to arrive at an answer.

Skull hesitantly trailed after the Illusionist, his frame trembled. This was the first time Skull ventured to the lower depths of the mysterious castle. He had an urge to cling to Mammon's cape but restrained. The Stuntman remembered the moment his hand held the cape- Reborn and Colonnello used him as a punching bag. The two had went down four other stairs however none were as eerie as the fourth one. The set of steps spiraled lower than the previous ones. Dread tugged inside of Skull, "Vi- Mammon! Let's go back. You guys already searched been here and you said it was empty!"

The lower they went, the colder it became. Towards the end, the Mist and Cloud saw the thick pillars that were organized by rows of three. The other sites pale in comparison to the white marble floors and vivid wild flower décor. The two continued; on this day, all defenses are disabled because of the ruckus with the Family and the number of Oath of Silence taken. There was entrances at each corner of the room that lead from any point. At the center there was an uncanny glacier as they neared a figure appeared.

"We hit jackpot."

"That shape is… definitely human! Why isn't the ice melting?!"

"From my sources it has been said that Vongola Bosses have the power to burn and freeze. That could not have been proven until this day."

"We can't thaw the ice?"

"Flames are needed to liquefy it. Our Flames would have no effect because the base of Vongola's strength are the rings. We, Arcobaleno cannot wear those rings."

"Should-" Rustle of clothing echoed.

Steps clanked through one of the entrances and outlines of two figures emerged. A youthful young lady with shoulder-length ebony hair and vacant eyes dressed in a black robe with a dark dress and shoes. Beside the adolescent, a miss with middle-length cherry blossom hair and cool gray eyes wore an identical robe but appareled in light pastel colors. Both waltzed to the glacier, an anticipated thirst seeped from their bodies.

"We finally found it." A smile slipped onto the face of the youth.

"Let's melt the ice, Aizel." A pair of cool gray eyes trained on the block of ice.

"Clelia, focus your Flames onto your hands. We need to finish before Vongola notices."

Behind the illusion, Mammon and Skull watched the two enigmatic women who maneuvered Flames with their hands. In the current time, it was unfathomable for any Mafia to be able to use Flames barehanded unless that person can force it out. Only a selective bunch have that power. The Arcobaleno observed as the ice thawed and exposed a woman with black hair clothed in a white versatile dress.

"The Code…" Aizel glance at Clelia, "State it."

"In our Masters honor and decree, awaken by the response Code: 435286."

The Mist and Cloud who grasped the information, were appalled. "Error. No recognition of an awaken Code. Following the systems response, Prototype Doll will revert to Killing Doll Mode."

The ladies gaped, "Why is it not working?"

"This is a disadvantageous situation. That person was tricked. We need to leave, Clelia."

"Eh? We're leaving? What about the Doll?" Cool gray eyes glanced anxiously at the restarted Doll.

Another pair of shoes tapped the staircase entrance, "Now. Hurry."


	8. The Lie that became the Truth

**The Lie that became the Truth**

**Location: Vongola Headquarters**

Ottavo marched down together with the five Arcobaleno. She halted; the air was moist and warm. Copper eyes turned to her associates, "It seems that your work has leaked. I have damage control to handle because of it. Will you still follow?"

Luche smiled, "The Omerta is still active. All that we know are bound to our Laws."

Daniela sighed, "You just won't let go will you?"

Identical expressions of confusion painted the four men. Mist scattered over the marble floor, silence covered the room. Reborn, Fon, Colonnello and Verde poised around their Sky. Eyes trained on the disparate figure, hands to their weapons and their mentalities centered on survival. A dissolved pillar revealed Mammon and Skull who were torn between a grin of triumph and a scowl of displeasure.

"Oh? You finally came out?" A brow rose.

"Ottavo, that Doll is awake. Two intruders came from the northern entrance and it can be confirmed that those two are also Dolls." Mammon droned.

"KDP…? That's impossible. This would have circulated and shut down." Verde stared at the static Doll.

"Well, since that idiot made his move…" Copper eyes hardened, "You will not interfere."

The mist parted and empty silver eyes caught Ottavo.

"Enemy located: an assortment of eight. Method of disposal… clear. Flames… inaccessible- requires permission from Master. Removing lock on strength and agility- access… thirty percent." The Doll flexed her arm, hand modeled to strike.

A feminine hand clutched her crossbow, "Now that you learned of this lie of mine, I request your assistance, Arcobaleno."

Cerulean eyes flickered, "Luche! What will you do?"

"Mammon." The illusionist stiffened.

"I do not work for free, Ottavo." He floated up.

"Very well, then Luche, go back. You'll only be in the way." Complaint rose and fallen, the group ambled up the stairs back to the safety of the ground level.

"How about I hire you permanently?" Daniela gripped her weapon.

"My wager?" The Illusionist gazed at the Doll.

"Let's discuss that after we survive."

The Doll gradually shortened the distance between them.

"Make illusions of this whole area. I would despise to remodel this floor."

As soon as the directions were received not only the floor but also the walls and ceiling were covered in marble; the pillars doubled and thicken; the vivid flowers spiraled around the pillars and painted the corners of the room.

"Determined the level of opponent: Level A. As a high level nuisance, restrictions are released on Killing Doll Mode and mobility is moved to ninety percent." Silver eyes darkened.

"Damn." The crossbow aimed at the Doll ignited Sky Flames and fired.

Upon contact it exploded and debris and gray smoke covered the Doll. "Opponent has shown hostility. Opponent is now an enemy. Disposal method changed to death."

"Ottavo, is this your brilliant plan? The Doll is now going to kill us." He said aggression evident in his voice.

The Doll walked from the attack unscathed. "The moment she determined the opponents danger level is above a Level C, she's programmed to kill. If I did not show resistance, she would have killed you and I and everyone in the castle. For that reason, this Doll was put to sleep."

She raised her crossbow, Flames brighter and fired. The Doll dodged and dashed at her. Ottavo fired multiple shots at the Doll; the Doll used the column for cover. She grimaced and rushed behind the cover of another. Mammon's deception has locked the three of them in a stalemate and from sight.

"From analyzed simulation, no weapons are available. As an alternative, create weapons and close distance between enemy."

The Doll fisted her palm and smashed the pillar. It broke and had been reduced to boulders and rocks. The ink-haired individual destroyed the columns as she moved closer to her adversary.

Copper eyes widen as a pale hand thrown a boulder towards her. The Boos of Vongola narrowly escaped with a trail of blood. Her hand squeezed the opposite shoulder, red liquid trickled from her fingers, "Fuck. This quite a disgraceful situation."

'_If you are to battle any of our Dolls, the override code is…'_

"Ottavo at this rate, that Doll will eradicate you. I will not have my employer killed before I can get paid."

"Mammon, wait!"

The Mist Arcobaleno floated to the Doll. Silver eyes glanced at him and thrown a rock. He retaliated; an illusion of chains shot from the ground and secured the maiden. There was no struggle; the chains dispersed and she caught him by his cloak. Her other hand hoist above her head ready to strike. She seized his head and overthrown him to the floor with a bone crushing thud; straddled on top of him, she enclosed her fist. The tilt of the crossbow came into her vision as she was hit from point blank, throwing her off Mammon.

Daniela lowered her bloodied weapon, "If you use illusions face-on, it won't have any effects on a Killing Doll. The mechanisms built in make the Dolls sturdy."

Mammon coughed, "You surprisingly know an abundant amount of information concerning these phantom Dolls."

"We are currently dealing with one ourselves. It is more advantageous to learn what you can." Copper orbs settled on the tattered clothe female as she sat up.

She slowly took aim and pulled the trigger. The moment she released the arrow, the Doll sprinted to her, hand outstretched prepared to pierce through her body. Ottavo closed her eyes, dropped her crossbow and extended her arms. Mammon watched as the Doll charged straight at Vongola, "Ottavo!"

She embraced the maiden and whispered, "It's time to sleep, my dear Gelato."

"Code recognized. Killing Doll will sleep." The long haired maiden's eyes flickered shut as she slumped onto Daniela.

Mammon stood hand on his head, "Your lies are only truths in situations like this."

**Location: Milan, Italy**

"It won't work?" Lavender eyes glared at the offending two ladies.

"Absolute has rejected the code. I'm sure she said error/" Clelia reported.

The man ruffled his hair, "What happen afterwards?"

"It changed to Killing Doll Mode. We cannot battle and risk being exposed to Vongola." Aizel gazed at the man.

"So no code, no Absolute Doll… Just how stupid are you two?" His voice rose.

Clelia flinched, "K-killing Doll Mode judges the adversaries and uses an appropriate method of either rendering the enemy unconscious or exterminating the enemy. Our Model Doll Mode pales to comparison to it. Besides, Vongola would have arrived by the time took the Doll."

Male continued to glare, "All the trouble I went to fix you guys and what can you- nothing! Complete and utterly nothing! Aldo was much more useful than you two! I thought you can manually switch from one mode to another?"

Aizel crossed her arms, "That is an understatement. We, the last hundred of the batch have the mechanism installed, however unless we are 'restarting,' we cannot just switch modes."

Clelia faced the man, "The creators are the other option. Since the program was written to obey the creators and all their commands, it is possible for a Doll to rapidly switch one mode to another. A dire switch that can occur is when the 'Order' has already been inputted."

"Am I to understand that none of those are possible for you shits?" The male frowned in displeasure.

Both ladies nodded. "Then, we need to return to your headquarters."

Cool gray eyes snapped up in surprise, "Boss will not allow it."

"I don't care what Viviana allows. Your savior is wholeheartedly asking to go to your home, so what do you say?"

Ebony eyes shifted to lavender ones, "Do not get ahead of yourself, Innocenti. We own you nothing."

A feral grin sprouted from his face, "You're right. But, you own my brother."

A brow rose, "I don't recall you having a brother much less owing a favor."

Innocenti's shoulders shook, "Ha ha ha ha ha ha! I thought you would have noticed by how similar the two of us are, but that no one does. I'm Celestino Fabrizo's little brother."


	9. Mysteries and Little Brother

**Location: Vongola Headquarters**

"Have I not made myself clear, Mammon?" Daniela glared at the baby and turned to the Prototype, her crossbow drawn.

"Analyzing situation… Choosing appropriate mode…" The Doll's monotone voice said, "Killing Doll Mode selected." She stood, her white dress drifted even though there was no wind underground.

Timoteo turned to Ottavo, "Mother…"

She nodded, "Mammon, don't you dare escape or I'll deduct your pay once we get out of this predicament."

The illusionist appeared afloat, "Tch! I better get a raise!"

Daniela smiled, "Cover me." Copper eyes stared at the Doll, "Now then, let's play?"

Blank silver eyes never left her figure. The Doll rushed towards her with a speed of a cheetah and closed the distance between them. Her fist raised in front of Daniela's face but it didn't make contact, instead Daniela poised her weapon at her and fired.

The shot sent the Doll flying towards the pillars, upon impact, they shattered and rained rubble down on her.

"I doubt she's going to be stopped by something like that."

The Doll stood without a scratch, "Unlocking restraints on power. Must obliterate enemy." She picked up a boulder and tossed it with ease, though it was at least half of her size. She punched it and various splinters of rock flew in all directions. The distinct sound of rock tearing cloth gave away her enemy and she advance toward her adversaries.

"Ottavo! If this keeps up, you'll be the one that's going to immobilized."

Daniela panted, "Hahaha, I can't even seal her again."

"My first priority is your safety, so don't you dare!"

"Must eliminate obstacles…" She stood face-to-face with a worst-for-wear Ottavo.

The Doll charged forward arm raised and angled to stab her prey's chest. Copper eyes stared at her and sighed, "I failed to keep my promise… Desist under orders of your name! Gelato!" Merely centimeters from her chest, the hand stopped.

Blank silver eyes looked at her, "Command recognized."

"You know you don't have that many lives to gamble right? What the fuck was I suppose to say to Nono if you died?" Mammon ranted.

Daniela growled, mumbling, "That stupid bastard left Gelato to me and did not even have the decency to tell me anything-the nerve!" She turned to the Doll, "Gelato, switch to Original Doll."

Silver eyes blinked, "If you wish to switch modes, data will disappear prior to the activation of Original Doll Mode."

Ottavo dusted her suit, "That's fine, do it."

"Understood. In the process of switching, rest is required…" Silver eyes flicked and shut.

Gelato fell forward to be caught by Ottavo. "Would you mind explaining what I got dragged into?"

"Help me move her to my private chambers and then, we can discuss."

Mammon sighed.

After they moved her to the bedroom, both moved to seats located in the room. The answers began to unravel.

"You know up to the part of the Killing Doll being sold, right?"

"That's right."

"Well, I have connections with one of the creators. As you probably heard, the Mafia is lacking the weapon builders called Basilio Anastacio and Celestino Frabrizio. After the auction of Killing Dolls, they disappeared. In their place, at the next auction, the last hundred of the Dolls were being sold off."

"Are you the one that took that Doll out of the auction? Even Vindice was there to bid on one of the Dolls, I heard…"

"That's not quite. She was given to me to keep out of reach."

"Out of reach?"

"Can't say to you and as an informant, you better not sell this information. I'm trusting you that's why I told you." Ottavo clasped her hands together, "Oh, that's right. When I know how her condition is- she's going to be in Varia."

"I thought Nono is the Boss now…"

"Timoteo will obey me. I know Varia Quality, Mammon."

"So, where do I go in this situation?"

"Hmmm. You'll be my eyes and ears to that girl."

"Huh?"

"I mean it."

"I am a pricey ally. So when do I have to report?"

"Once a week. Don't loose track of her, Mammon." A pale hand glided across the sleeping Doll's face.

**Location: Somewhere, Italy**

"What the fuck did you say?" An enrage voice yelled.

"L-like we said, the code didn't work~" The figure's feminine voice stuttered.

"… Rejected." Another voiced the problem.

"How can that be! I got the code from the files!" The male pulled his hair.

"Maybe they changed the code~ So that the perfect versions can't be used~" The figure shrugged.

"God damnit! Fine, I won't need _that_ King's Doll. I'll just use brother's." He smirked.

The two females stared at each other as the male cackled. "… W-why…?" The shorter of the two whispered.

"Oh dear~" The other cuffed her cheek. "Gotta report to Boss about this~" She shuffled in her pocket, unknown to the man.

The male's laughter ended, "We're going back to your base. Brother has a lot of nerve not including me…" His eyes sharpen.

"Eh~? You're coming with us? I thought the mission ended with this~"

"There's no way it's going to end when you didn't really complete it now, hah! My brother's beloved Doll is in Greece." He flashed his teeth. "You got a problem, bitches?"

"We're not going to be involve in this anymore~"

"I'm afraid that's not an option for you. You see, I control you guys. The moment I got you out of that auction and out of my brother's reach."

"Brother…?"

"Oh, I thought I gave enough hints for shits like you to guess." He sighed, "I'm Celestino Frabrizio's _little brother_."


	10. Imperfect Dolls and Betrayers

**Location: Lamia, Greece**

In the streets of Lamia, three Mafiosi wondered aimlessly. There were two females and one male. The man wore a plaid periwinkle shirt buttoned up together with loose white pants and bright violet sneakers. The taller of the two females had on a bright long sleeved ruffled dress and black leggings with red high heeled shoes. The other girl dress was dressed in black, as in black cardigan, black tank top, black pants and black sneakers.

"Well, how long are you planning on leading me around?" Celestino's brother turned his lavender eyes to the two. "Maybe I should just activate the program installed in your skulls?" A cruel smirk appeared on his face.

"That's not necessary~ We're near our Headquarters~ The looping around was to secure that no one would follow us~" A turf of pink hair was bundled and emotionless eyes glanced back at the male.

The male switched his gaze between the two, "Now that I think about it, I never heard your names." His teeth flashed, "How about giving them? I mean, I _did_ save you guys."

"I don't think you need our names~" The pink haired girl smiled. The silent girl nodded.

"I'm not fucking asking you. I'm ordering you, bitch. If you as to so much refuse another order I give, I'll activate the program." He hissed, eyes pierced her like daggers.

They paused in their passage to their Headquarters.

"C-cherry~" The pink haired girl replied, fear clearly flashed in her eyes.

"… Aizel…" The ebony haired girl didn't even flinch from the threat.

The menaced disappeared from the male, "That's better. Oh, I'm sure that you don't know me by face. Aside from the fact I'm your creator's brother, I'm also a freelancer who's known as the Betrayer." He dug deep into his pocket and took out a box. It was colored richly in indigo, fangs decorated it all around. "Do I give enough clues this time?"

The Lombardi guardians gave a hesitant nod.

Lavender eyes traced the design on the box, "You know that was a rhetorical question."

Cherry nodded. Aizel continued onward, "Just a little more…"

The group stopped in front of the Lombardi Mansion. A red haired young woman dressed in a black suit and red collared shirt equipped with a tie and black two inch heels. A sparkling smile, "Welcome back, Cherry and Aizel. Hello, Innocenti. Come on right in."

"W-we're back, Seth~"

They waltzed in. The familiar vivacious color of cherry blossom mixed with peach blossom, sat Kaitlin, Crisantemo and Ilario. Each had different feelings as Innocenti, Aizel and Cherry. Crisantemo stood up, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING-" A crash soon followed and Crisantemo, on the floor, gave one last pathetic twitch. Aizel turned her head and sniggered.

Kaitlin lowered her foot, "Putting that aside, what business do you have with Lombardi?" She gazed at Innocenti.

"Why don't you already know that?"

"Hmm. No, not quite enlighten me." Her eyes glanced at Cherry and Aizel. Both straighten and left the room.

"Come on, now. You were communicating with that ugly bitch. You already know what I'm here for." He entwined his hands together.

Crisantemo appeared behind him, Ilario right next to him. "I would appreciate if you stop calling my subordinates names."

"Tell your men to stand down." Lavender eyes held icy amusement.

The Berserker leaned over and hissed, "I don't think so. We don't move by your orders, Traitor."

Striped navy and gray bangs covered his face, a smile spilled laughter, "Just who do you think got you losers this far?"

Kaitlin stood, disgust on her face, "And just who do you think had the courtesy to betray us all over again?"

"I haven't betrayed anyone yet."

"You created this whole mess!" The Rain Guardian glared at the man.

"With these numbers what can you do?" Lavender eyes shifted from one person to the next. "Dolls are made to be played with."

"We can kill you." She pointed a gun in front of Innocenti, "Besides, you're wrong about one thing. Although we are Dolls, we have our own will." A gunshot struck the wall, not the intended target.

"HUHUHAHAHA! All I hear is a bunch of absurd whining! I know you have brother's Doll, now give her up!" An inch from the gunshot Innocenti stood, Ilario and Crisantemo unconscious on the floor.

A gun crooked in front of her, "Don't underestimate Prototypes under 100. Especially the last ten!" Flames coated around her like an aura, "You'll never get Master Celestino's Doll!"

"That's my line, you useless fuck. You think just by buying time you could hide her? Think again!" He fired but it did not reach because of the flame wall Kaitlin made, regardless of that he continued to shoot. "Do you know how many people in the Mafia want you Dolls? Majority of the double digit Dolls are locked up in Vindice's Prison!" He dug behind on his back and brought out another gun.

"I don't need to hear that! For our Masters' sake, we will disappear!" The bullet pierced through the flame wall and she dodged.

"Huhuhu! Disappear?" He shot more bullets, "Imperfect copies like you should learn your place!" A bullet glazed her shoulder, blood pooled under her like a shadow.

Crimson rivers gushed out of her wound and her flame wall dispersed. Innocenti stood in front of her, stun-gun in one hand, the mysterious gun in the other, "Well, I'm used to hand-me-downs. Your family will do instead."

He shot her leg, she bared her teeth, blood flowed in a big puddle. The stun-gun approached her neck, she tried to fight off the fatigue and resist. But it was all no use. She met the same fate as Ilario and Crisantemo.


	11. Innocenti and Aizel

**Location**: **Lamia**, **Greece**

"Damn that bitch," Innocenti hissed as he touched the scratch left from the battle. "To think they could pull such a trick on me..."

The bloodied Kaitlin was slumped in a puddle of her own blood and the scientist towered over her. He crooked his gun once more to point it where mist has appeared and blocked his view his surroundings. "How fun, huhuhuhu~"

The mist was started to clear up and two figures were poised ready to attack him, with the very weapons he had offered them. Crisantemo charged forward with a yell of vengeance, ignoring the combat voice of reason, Ilario. The scientist swift dodged sideways with a shit-eating grin. The ebony haired male growled, "What's so fun-"

The sound of a weapon piercing the body, the Berserker paused and turned back. A gasped followed by a cough mix blood, "I-Ila-ri...o"

The weapon was drilled through Crisantemo's ribs and was pulled out. It splattered blood all over the vibrant room. A drop of the crimson liquid landed on Innocenti's face, "I don't get why brother kept these failures... If it wasn't for the program, they would be useless!" He fished out a handkerchief and dabbed the disgusting mess from his face, "Prototype number 0041, eliminate all those in this carnage. To think Cherry would choose her family over her savior and to even set up such a brilliant illusion as this... Ah, how lovely and here I thought I had dear ignorant Kaitlin. To think that money hungry Seth would switch places with her. Capture and restraint Prototype number 0023. She's lurking around here somewhere."

The Lombardi Guardian nodded, "Understood."

Room after room, Prototype number 0023 instructed the other Mafiosi out of the base.

"Why must we run with our tails between our legs? Why? We will stand and fight for your escape! It's the guardians that are the most valuable of our Family!" Many reasoned.

Golden eyes went raw with judgment, "Don't think petty of your lives! Of course, we all die one way or another but the cause of death cannot be foolishness or irresponsible! There's a time for valiant sacrifices and useless ones! Here's where I draw the line! Neither of any of you nor us guardians should become replaceable in our boss's heart! We are Lombardi!"

"We are Lombardi!" The subordinates repeated.

"SCATTER!"

The young adult sighed, "There's not enough money in the world that can pay me, Boss."

"Prototype number 0023 found. Actions to take: capture and immobilize. Bring to it to Signore Innocenti afterwards." Ilario droned.

The Doll position herself for battle, a gun held in the right hand, "Bring it on, you gluttonous pervert."

Lavender shards pierced at the three immobilized Mafiosi. One of them was caked from head to toe with a chalky auburn dust. Beside her, an androgynous male dug daggers at him. Violet specks observed his each and every move. The last of the three, screamed and trashed every few minutes. To a scientist, anything with a convenient value can be used and reused, but when it becomes useless, eradicate it.

"Aizel's going to be happy." He fished out his phone and speed dialed ninety eight.

**Location**: **Unknown**, **Italy**

Cherry and the others ran breath haggard and quite shaken. The pink haired woman gasped, tears threatened to fall. Seth clenched her hands and her ominous aura became clouded as each second passed. Cifra stared puzzled at both of the Lombardi guardians. Beside her, Aizel smirked.

"It wasn't suppose to happen like this~" Big fat water droplets fell from her eyes.

"Whatever happens we must not waste what the others have done for us." A hiss went to a whisper, "Don't drop the illusion until we reach Vongola...!"

Ebony eyes narrowed at the two, "Aizel? Is there something wrong?" She gasped.

The brilliant doll sucked up her personal space, "C-cifra, why would... there be anything wrong?"

Both the attention of Cherry and Seth shifted to Cifra. "C-cifra, we're going to meet you friend soon~" The overly broken young woman replied.

The blonde Prototype lit up; she clasped her hands, "Really? I miss her so much."

"Aizel here..." The emotionless teen's expression changed, "Yes... I fully understand. Get rid of the... of the traitor... and bring Cifra..."

"We're here~" Cherry's cheerful tone returned.

Cifra giggled, "It's as gallant as ever, Vongola's Mansion!"

"Oh? I never heard of this. Do you mind explaining it to me later?"

A chestnut haired male appeared in front of the mansion and motioned for them. His age mid-twenties and a tattoo of a lizard decorated his face, "We have been expecting you."

"Nie!" Cifra clung onto the Mafioso.

"First things first, Nono's waiting for you."

He turned to fake Seth, "Illusions are not needed here at our headquarters."

Cherry stood rigid and glance back at the illusion of Seth. She nodded. The pink haired adolescent glanced at Nie and down to Cifra. Aizel cursed under her breath.

Two tan hands covered the Prototype's vision, "Ah! Nie, what are you playing at?"

A thick fog started to engulf the fake Seth. Her long crimson hair started to distort in shape, shorter. Her height and structure lowered. The clothes she wore turned into a burgundy dress suit. Orange strands were cropped around her face.

"Nie!"

"I have prepared a surprise for you," he removed his hands.

Golden orbs opened and a smile appeared on her face, "Kaitlin!"

* * *

**A/N: Okay. Fixed a few things that was retardly placed. Do tell if there are any mistakes, will gladly change it.**


	12. His and Theirs

**Location: Vongola Headquarters**

Nie guided the four Mafiosi inside the headquarters. Cherry shivered and held tightly to her coat. Aizel narrowed her eyes and dug her hand into her pocket. Kaitlin trailed her eyes on the golden haired girl in front of the group. Cifra bounced steadily ahead holding hands with the male.

"Nie! Nie! Is Timeteo going to meet us?"

"Yes. We are scheduled to arrive at his office."

They walked from the grand entrance, climbed the stairs, turned every few ends of a hall and finally continued straight down. Every wall was decorated and had paintings on every vacant spot between windows. Under the painting ever so often, a leather couch would be placed along with vases filled richly with vivacious flowers. This condor was scattered with members of the family. One came out of the room, another went inside and the rest stood guard by the doors. The most noticeable door had no one by it, "The Ninth wants to talk to Ms. Kaitlin, boss to boss. Therefore, I advise your subordinates to stay outside until you called them in."

"Don't I get to meet Nono first?" Cifra demanded.

The chestnut haired male blinked and smiled, "That's right. Pardon my mistake; I will take you to the Boss now."

The orange haired Boss nodded her approval as the doors opened. The two walked towards the door. Cherry and Aizel trailed their eyes on them. The golden haired Doll turned and waved, "See you."

"Boss, I'm worried for Seth's and the rest~"

"We got to be strong. Let's believe that they escaped. The Absolutes must not fall into Innocenti's hands."

A sinister aura appeared and all the Mafiosi stood alert. The two Dolls snapped their attention to their companion. Kaitlin hissed, "Are you kidding me?"

The Mist Guardian of Lombardi flared her flames, "Why~? Aizel?"

The ebony haired girl grinned and began to laugh, "Ah, ah, ah. Did you honestly think that I would go along with your plans?"

"You're speaking normally..."

Another round of laughter, "It was quite difficult pretending I couldn't you know? I went along with it because it was his idea."

"His?"

"Innocenti's. That's why I won't forgive anyone who betrays him, especially you-Cherry." Violet flames surrounded her, "First things first, moronic servants shouldn't listen!"

The flames engulfed the room and everything in it. The doors, windows and Aizel multiplied by the affects of the Cloud flame. Several thuds and clatters echoed in the distorted space. The flames began to die and the hall returned to its original appearance. The Cloud Guardian frowned, "Why are you interrupting my fun?"

The pink haired teen gasped as she twitched, "Cherry!"

"That's why you're useless! You can't even control your flames! What a useless Mist Guardian."

"Are you planning on starting a war?" Kaitlin trailed her eyes on the Mafiosi on the floor who slowly began to move, "What does Innocenti want from us?"

She sighed, "Not what, but rather who! I'll give you a clue; I reminded her name that Signore Celestino calls her."

"No! I won't allow you!"

"Ah, ah. Here I was wondering why it was so rowdy…" A young male with blond bang and black haired sighed.

"Straighten up, Ganauche. We have to clear up this mess." An almond haired male in his late thirties glared at the Dolls.

Aizel poised her weapon, "Vongola Ninth's Guardians, is it not my lucky day? I ask that you don't get in my way."

"Aizel! Stop this!" Lombardi's boss barked.

"Your words have no power over me, Prototype Number Four."

Kaitlin shook in silent rage, "Vongola's Guardians, I as an incompetent boss of Lombardi apologize for this situation. In order to prevent any more damage to your premises, I ask that you cooperate with me."

Both men glanced at one another and took out their weapons.

From inside the double doors, Cifra stared, "It seems that there's a ruckus outside. What could be causing that?"

"Please ignore them," Nie grabbed her hand and lead her further inside to another room.

In front of the two stood, there was a preoccupied bed and three familiars figures. The bed had a young lady with vividly long hair, pale skin and her lengthy white dress; Gelato. The female of the group wore her bright crimson dress suit with Vongola's coat of arms sewn on to her left arm sleeve, her hair tied up and the cherry blossom tattoo on her face; Octavo. The male to her left, closest to the bed turned his head around, a pair of glasses sat on the bridge of his wan nose, his flaxen hair all over the place and his aquamarine eyes as dull as ever; Signore Basilio. The male on the right of Octavo had tan skin, a strong build, electric blue eyes and tiger striped hair. The familiar cigarette hanged on his lips.

"Ah!" The golden haired Doll squealed, "Master!"

"Hey, my beloved," an amused baritone voice said.

"Enough of that. We're moving you to Varia's headquarters." Octavo crossed her arms, "I would gladly order your Dolls-"

"You cannot direct our enchanting creations any longer. The chip allows complete obedience to the creators and denies all others. The only reason it could work for others if another doll interferes." Basilio stated.

"Those maggots have started to appear more often and our Absolutes will be affected if we don't eradicate them. Besides, Vindice is starting to notice what exactly our Dolls can do and they began to collect the decent Dolls we sold."

"My dear Gelato, it's time to wake up." A sincere voice whispered to the sleeping figure as a hand crest her face.

Gelato stirred. Five pairs of eyes watched as the Doll glowed in white light. Her long vibrant hair changed into a smudged shade of ink and silver eyes fluttered open. Identical smiles appeared on their faces.

The Doll's pale arms towards one of the males, "Lio~ Gelato misses you so-so-so much!"

"Alright, enough of that." Daniela clapped her hands, "Timeteo will deal with those Dolls then."

Nie nodded.


End file.
